When working with platform identifiers or, as they are otherwise known, device identifiers, there are concerns over exposure of such identifiers and any data associated with the identifiers, as well as with the irrevocability of the identifiers. Furthermore, service providers can make associations between users of such devices and the device identifiers, thereby potentially compromising users' privacy controls.